Smash Tales
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: In the Super Smash Castle, there's no such thing as a dull moment...
1. Bow Bow

**This going to be a little side project that acts as a bit of writer's relief for me. That, and some more archived words and stuff to add to my library wouldn't do any harm. I'll talk more later. Let's read.**

**x.x.x**

**Smash Tales.**

**x.x.x**

**Bow Bow.**

**x.x.x**

If there was someone else that got on Bowsers nerves personally other than Mario, it was Popo and Nana, A.K.A. the Ice Climbers.

Since day one, as in the day that he found himself working for Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the little kids have been a pain in his side. Mario was one thing, but these two were their own unique problem. Unlike Mario, who Bowser hated for his annoyingly perfect personality and the fact that it was always him who gets the credit around the Super Smash Castle, the one who always thinks that the big evil Koopa is always up to something, the Ice Climbers were just flat out annoying. To the point where he wouldn't mind telling them to... well, let's just keep it safe for the kids here and say that he'd like to see them go away.

It was as if they had nothing better to do. From the moment they woke up, they would bug the life out of him. They would use the same set of methods over and over again. One after another.

The first method included a number of cliché pranks that at this point Bowser would be able to spot easily before the little kids' plan could happen. Their apparent favorite one was the good old water bucket on top of the ajar door gag. The water was always cold in the buckets. They knew Bowser didn't like the cold. There were other pranks as well, such as the peanut brittle prank, though they were crafty enough to use more than just peanut brittle. Along with those were the dollar-on-a-string prank, the phone call pranks with the prince-in-a-can and occasionally the running refrigerator acts, the feather-and-shaving-cream routine and even the bowl-of-warm-water-in-the-hand one.

The second method was simply just following the king around all day and ask him random and, from his view of things, utterly pointless. It was one question after another, and just like their jokes, they were always the same ones. Every single time. This small range of questions included what he was doing today, if he wanted to play a game with him, or if he wanted to see 'something cool'. The answers, ever since the beginning, were always the same. 'I don't care', and 'NO'.

The last method got on Bowser's nerves the most out of the three. The third and final method that the kids used was name-calling. They only used one name for him and didn't refer to him as anything else... 'Bow Bow'.

The origin of the name came from the time when Toon Link and Jigglypuff decided to tease their friend Wolf by treating him like a dog. This included the bone, the collar, the chew toys and everything. The Ice Climbers and Bowser happened to be nearby when Toon Link had Wolf on a leash, calling him 'Bow Wow', then a mixture of the two words. The Ice Climbers' ears picked up the words 'Bow Bow', which made them remember Bowser, who they noticed was right next to them. They walked up to him and began greeting him, only instead of calling him 'Bowser' they called him you know what.

And they haven't called him Bowser ever since.

The pestering had lasted for a long time. Since the Melee phase, the twins have been successful at keeping it up. Day in and day out, they'd laugh as they bugged Bowser with every opportunity they got. In the hallways, in the dining room, in the game room, on the rooftops, on the stage and any other place that they came across the Koopa. They didn't appear to be getting bored from it. As much as Bowser wanted to threaten them, he couldn't. Not without getting the goody-goodies like Fox, Mario and Pit on his case.

But today, Bowser intended to put a stop to this torture. As he got out of bed and looked out the window, he saw a rainy, stormy mess. Just what he was hoping for. Because he had a plan.

As he continued to look out the window, he grinned while saying to himself, ''By the time this day is over, those bratty toddlers will regret every prank, every question and every time they called me 'Bow Bow'.''

**x.x.x**

Bowser didn't have to worry about having to find Popo and Nana. They'd come to him. For the moment, however, they were in their bedroom, sleeping. Most of the younger fighters stayed up later into the night, entertaining themselves with music, bed jumping and video games. Eventually, they would burn out and often end up being late for breakfast. The Ice Climbers were no exception. As he passed by their bedroom the night before, he could hear them screaming and laughing when they should have been going to bed like Peach told them to. He knew that they weren't waking up early.

He put his plan into action. His first step was getting the items that he needed for his plan. The fourth floor storage room, which was a normal sized room, occupied by shelves an oddly designed decorative pot that stood about two feet high that sat in the back, which would constantly spew out items it was asked for without limitation, would give him what he wanted. To this day, no one knows where the pot came from or who brought it into the castle. The only thing anyone knew was that it just appeared in the room one day, and that someone eventually found it and learned its secrets. The pot had earned the nickname 'the magic pot' after the revelation.

Since most of the residents were usually busy with other things during this part of the day, such as breakfast and mail collection and such, the Koopa entered the storage room to find no one else but him inside of it. He walked up to the clay creation and began to speak to the object that stood before him. Bowser had never tried out the pot yet, so he was a bit anxious to give it a go.

''I request an item from you, Magic Pot,'' he said, smiling again.

A few minutes or so later, Bowser stepped out of the room holding a bag he had found inside. It appeared to be pretty much empty, except one large lump at the bottom of it. As he shut the door, he began to laugh a bit to himself, thinking about how much fun things would be without Popo and Nana bugging him anymore, as he was certain that his plan would keep them away for good.

If there was one thing that Bowser knew about the hooded duo, it was that they both had a phobia of anything and anyone that was or appeared to be a ghost, spirit, and everything in between, no matter how silly, cute, or non-hostile it looked. Whenever they saw anything like one, they would go into a state of fear that left them paralyzed in fright. Bowser figured out during a dress up party that Crazy Hand decided to set up in the gymnasium a couple months back. One of the party-goers, some human male, happened to be dressed up a pale white, gold-glittered ghost. Popo and Nana crossed paths with the move-busting guest, and about three minutes later, part of the dance floor was empty, and in the middle of that cleared space was the Ice Climbers, curled up into a ball and petrified. Mario and Luigi volunteered to take them back to their room. Bowser remembered that night as the one night where he wasn't bugged by them for a long period of time.

This info pretty much acted as the backbone for step two of Bowser's plan. And that was to set up everything. He had figured out where he was going to stage his plan the night before. And that was right outside his bedroom. The tag-team of children would often go there first when looking for Bowser, even though he was usually never there, anyways. With time running out, Bowser began to get ready. He put his hands into the bag and pulled out its contents and couldn't help but laugh in self-praise as he examined them. In his mind, he believed that he had thought up the most genius yet simplest idea yet.

**x.x.x**

Twenty or so minutes had passed before the sounds of laughing little kids and items being dragged could be heard on the fourth floor.

Popo and Nana were wide awake, ready for some fun. They didn't bother with breakfast; it was too late, anyways. For now, it was time to go see Bow Bow. But first, they'd have to find him. The two began their search by heading to his room.

Bow Bow's room wasn't too far away from their own pad, so all they needed to do was make a few lefts and rights on their floor, which was floor 3, then climb up the grand spiral staircase a bit and make their way onto the fourth floor. They then ran as fast as they could, avoiding walls as they darted through one hall after another, saying 'hello' to Mr. Game and Watch and Ganondorf along the way. And of course, they were laughing and smiling as they did all of this.

And then they made it. The hallway where Bow Bow's room was. The hall light's were off for some reason, but that part didn't strike them as odd. The light bulbs in various parts of the castle were dim, flickering and dead. The castle staff was slow to get things done. But then again, how could one keep up with stuff in a big place like Super Smash Castle?

While throwing their big wooden hammers over their shoulders, the young ones ran down the hall while giggling and singing a little tune consisting of la la la's, giggling while saying out their thoughts about how much fun they were going to be having soon, ready to give a big hello to their best friend Bow Bow.

''Do you have the present?'' Nana asked Popo as she looked at him.

''It's right here!'' Popo said back as he pulled out a small white box made of thin cardboard, the kind that could be found holding fast food selections like french fries and such. Before looking for Bow Bow, the pair decided that they'd make a little something for their pal. They thought that the Koopa could use some cheering up after he lost yesterday's betted-on match to Stafy, who turned out to be more powerful than he looked. Bow Bow ended up losing 80 coins to the small starfish.

However, the Ice Climbers were in for their own little gift from a certain friend of theirs...

''**Stop!**''

It was the demonic voice talking to them that made the two stop in their tracks while losing their smiles. They had never heard this voice before. They both had been in the castle for so long that they could identify a resident or staff member by even the slightest sound of their voice. They knew everyone. But whoever was talking to them wasn't anyone that they were familiar with. And that's what scared them, not the deepness of this new voice.

''W-w-w-ho's th-th-th-th-ere?'' the kids asked in unison.

Their reply was a slow laugh followed by the appearance of a mysterious, large figure that fell from the ceiling above, landing right in front of them, focusing it's glowing copper eyes on the Ice Climbers. They screamed while dropping their hammers, backing up a bit while shaking violently. The figure began to laugh again as Nana spoke.

''W-h-h-h-h-h-o are y-y-you?'' the little girl asked the scary thing that stood before them, now finished with laughing.

The entity didn't say a word. He just lifted an arm into the air. It was the snap of some fingers that brought the lights back on, revealing what he really was; a pale white ghost with no mouth, just his copper eyes. He was covered in what appeared to be dried blood in the form of splatter. However, the substance stained into him didn't faze the children. It was just the fact that it was a ghost. Just that. The little ones screamed as loud as they could. They were scared to death. They were scared even more to death as the monster walked up to them. As the frightened climbers tried to make a run for it, they tripped over the sticks of their hammers, landing on their rumps, looking up to see the ghost looking down at them. They screamed once again. And as they screamed again, the ghost laughed again.

''P-p-please don't kill us!'' cried Nana.

''W-w-we'll do anything!'' begged Popo.

The ghost reached behind his back to pull out a photo. He turned it over so that the humans could see it. They stopped their shaking and crying and pleading and looked at the picture.

The scene on it was a black and white snapshot of Bow Bow standing in front of a wall, holding a cup of what they assumed to be was punch. They then recalled seeing this exact photo before by the red orange date '_8/7/12_' written neatly below the picture. It used to be on a wall in Peach's room, but now it was in the the hands of this spirit.

''Bow Bow?'' they said.

''**Don't call m- I mean- don't call him that!**'' the ghost roared.

''B-but why not?'' the Ice Climbers asked.

''**It would seem that you do not know who I am?**'' the spirit presumed. Popo and Nana nodded. ''**I am the Ghost of Discipline. For eons, I have been watching from the shadows, making sure that the young of this world behave well and do not commit acts of evil! And you two have been misbehaving far too much!**''

''Then why do you have a picture of Bow Bow?'' Nana questioned as she pointed at the photograph.

''**You should know why!**''

The Ice Climbers didn't know. They were without a clue as to why they were being accused of being bad children. Sure, they stole from the cookie jar a while back, but they ended up feeling ashamed of themselves and telling the truth to the baker. Other than that, they didn't recall any bad things that they had done. They showed this to the Ghost of Discipline by shrugging their shoulders simultaneously.

''**You don't? Very well then. I shall explain. The reason behind why I am showing you this picture is because the both of you have been disrespecting your fellow Fighter, who is the one in this photo, by endlessly pestering him with constant childish pranks, immature name calling and yelling right in his ear, not bothering to listen and do as he says and completely ignoring his suffering! Do not deny it! I've seen what you two have been doing in the past. I've seen the evil acts that you two have done, day after day, not thinking that what you're doing is wrong! Not bothering to recognize Bowser's pain!**''

From the Ice Climbers view of things, they weren't seeing how this was wrong. They were just trying to play with Bow Bow. What was the harm in that? They've never seen anything wrong in having a playdate.

''B-b-b-b-but we w-w-weren't doing a-anything wrong-''

''**Silence!**''

The ghost's voice was loud enough to make the little Ice Climbers scream louder than their last one, left so much in fear that the two held onto each other, begging for mercy while crying and shaking like they were freezing to death in some sub zero climate.

''**You two cannot deny the bad things that you have done! I have seen them!**''

''Please don't hurt us, Mr. Ghost of Discipline, we'll do anythi-i-i-i-ing!''

The ghost placed the photo right before them, pointing at it. The young ones looked at it again.

''**It is simple. Stop bugging Bowser from now on! Never go anywhere that you know that he will be! If you must do so, never talk to him, look at him, listen to him, follow him, or even go near him if you can! And when mentioning him, never refer to him as 'Bow Bow' from this point on! If you fail to follow any of these rules, you will be sorry! Do you two understand?**''

''Y-yes, Mister!'' Nana agreed.

''B-b-but wait, Mr. Ghost! W-w-w-we were trying t-to give this present t-t-t-o h-'' Popo commented while showing the small white box that had been in his hands the entire time. He spoke up bravely, only to be cut off by another wave of yelling from the spirit.

''**I said do you understand?**''

''Yeeeees!'' the Ice Climbers said together while.

''**Now get away from this hallway and never come back!**''

And before he knew it, they were gone. They screamed in terror as they retrieved their hammers and turned on their heels, running away. Their screams could be heard from a half-mile away. The spirit laughed an evil laugh. His work was done.

After he got done with about five minute's worth of laughter talking to himself about his success, the spirit took a breather. He was pleased to see that he had managed to get the message into the minds of those little brats. And so, with the mission complete, he began to... make his way into Bowser's room.

Once inside, the ghoul walked over to the closet and opened it up, then tugged on the rope that activated the light. He then took off his bloody, sheet of a skin of his, and went from really old spirit that forced good morals into bad kids, into the one and only Bowser, storing away the 'skin' by folding it up neatly and putting it on top of the shelf above the empty pole that would be filled with clothes, if only he wore any, aside from the spiked collars.

Bowser was surprised that his plan went so well. Not only did everything go according to plan, but it took much less time than he thought it would. He knew that his ghost costume would scare them, but it was a bit shocking to see that even when he nearly called himself... himself,_ they still bought it_. He couldn't help but think to himself that he would have done this much earlier if all it took to get the Ice Climbers off his back was a little tweaking with the lights so that they turned on and off by the snap of a finger, a cheesy ghost outfit with crappy LED lights built into it, stained in ketchup, and a picture of him attending Olimar's birthday party. For that part, he'd have to say a big 'thanks' to the camera girl.

The horned Koopa was beginning to like the Magic Pot more. How it gave him all of these items, just how he pictured them, appearing right there inside of it. An endless supply of anything. Now that was the kind of thing that he could get a kick out of. If it could help him out with any plan, he could use it to make his life a paradise. Perhaps maybe a flu virus for Mario, the ultimate payback prank for Luigi for the time he got Bowser with a hand buzzer, and maybe even some magic irremovable duct tape for Peach. He could see it vividly in his head.

They were gone. Never to be seen again. Bowser didn't think about 'what if'. He felt that he had lost them for good. No more pranks. No more laughing. No more screaming. No more 'Bow Bow'...

No more anything that those two would do.

That night, Bowser was too happy to sleep. He was kept up by the thought of how much peace and quiet that he would be getting in the future and beyond with the Ice Climbers out of the way. He could finally enjoy a day in the castle without those kids bugging him. The thought used to be nothing more than a dream. Now it's reality. Not one imaginary thing about it. Such a thought put a sharp smile on Bowser's face. The smile was still there when he fell asleep.

**x.x.x**

It had been a few days since Bowser pulled off his successful plan. Since he since them to death and made them run away, screaming as loud as they could. Surprisingly, no one had been bugging Bowser about what he had been expecting. 'Why are so-and-so so upset?' 'Admit it, you did this!' 'Apologize now!' 'We know that you had something to do with it!' ...Bowser honestly expected to find himself having to answer these questions at any moment, but it seemed like either no one cared or didn't seem to notice it, for not one person in the castle gave a mad look to him. Not one person confronted him about the Ice Climbers' misery and fear. Not one person at all. Bowser began to think that maybe they were hiding, thinking that the Ghost of Discipline was still out to get them. Every time he thought of this, Bowser thought about how good he did that plan, then laughed a bit to himself.

The Super Mario Bros. inhabitant had been having a good time. He spent his quiet, peace-filled days in happiness, having more fun with the Magic Pot, especially with the part where he could request an actual Fighter and they'd teleport into the pot, scaring them pretty badly. Bowser had never found anything more amusing than watching Mario scream in a pot while trying to squeeze out of it. Well, there was the one thing where he'd go down to the kitchen and ask the gingerbread men if they knew the Muffin Man while applying icing to them, using it in a specific way so that they'd look like little girls wearing pretty dresses, but Bowser felt that the pot one was a much more fun way to kill time.

Today didn't seem like it would be any duller. Most of the castle was going out to the beach, with the exception of a few, including Mr. Bowser himself and Mario, too. Better yet, he had heard from Solid Snake from the night before that there was going to be a fresh shipment of ingredients needed to make gingerbread men. He even mentioned that it was a larger-than-usual batch and that the baker was intending to make a whole bunch of them!

And so, he walked for the door and opened it, ready for a fun day. But as he stepped out of the bedroom, he heard the sound of paper from below. He looked down to see a partly crumpled envelope under his foot. He moved it out of the way and picked up the item and began to examine it. On the front was his name written in red ink. Bowser thought that whoever wrote it on there was either a toddler or some retard, as the writing was practically chicken scratch. The fact that it wasn't capitalized just added to it.

After his personal critique was over with, Bowser opened up the envelope to see what was inside. With the sweep of a claw, it became wounded, revealing it's insides, a piece of lined paper that had been folded one too many times. The Koopa used his claws like a skill crane and plucked it out. He let the envelope drop down to the floor, then unfolded the letter to read it.

_**dear bowser,**_

_**we are sorry that we made you feel so misrable. we didnt know that it made you feel sad. we just wanted to have some fun.**_

_**but we get it. we made you sad for to long and now you must be relly sad inside. and we feel so bad for doin that. so in order to make you hapy agen, we ar runing away so you will be hapy. we dont now were we ar going, but its as far away from you as we can.**_

_**by by.**_

_**from popo and nana**_

_**p-s- we wanted to give you this one box thing we had, but we lost it. it had somthing that we made for you. we hope that you like it.**_

Bowser knew about the box already. He had picked up the following day of his plans execution and success. He never bother to open it, just sat it on the dresser and forgot about it up until now.

He walked back inside and looked for the box. It was still in the same place as before. The Fighter didn't hesitate to open it up and discover it's contents.

Inside was a small cupcake the color of white, covered in chocolate sprinkles. The words 'BOW BOW' had been written on the front of it. The last addition to the cupcake was a plump cherry. Bowser didn't know that others knew about his love for cherries.

Now Bowser felt bad inside. Not because if Master Hand figured out that he was the reason that two of his best Fighters had ran away was because of him, he'd be screwed, but because he didn't want this to happen. He just wanted them to stay away. But now, he wanted them following him around all over again.

That night, when everyone discovered that the Ice Climbers were gone, Bowser confessed and did something that most of the castle's residents had never seen before and left them surprised when they saw it...

He cried.

**x.x.x**

_**The End.**_

**x.x.x**

**[Note: the bad spelling in the letter was on purpose.]**

**Back to what I was saying in the last author's note. This is a series of SSB fillers taking place in a castle, because mansions are too mainstream. It will involve all genres. No OC's. No randomness. No endless shipping so that everyone's taken. No endless amounts of annoying humor. **_**No.**_

**No filler will be canon to another. Genre is General because I'll be focusing on many genres here, like I just said. The story is archived as 'Complete' because should I lose interest, which could happen at any time, it would technically be complete. That's that.**

**Requests for tale plots are welcome, but please take it easy on romance and humor. **_**I want this series of oneshots to stand out as much as possible**_**.**

**Reviews are love. Error notifications are love. Follows and favorites are love. C2's are love.**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**XxX WrittenWithPencils XxX**


	2. Good Night

**Ugh, late as heck update, I know, but, had to set this fanfic aside for some other ones. This second chapter introduces a certain guitar playing dog into the story. If you've played Animal Crossing, hopefully you know what I'm talking about. Alright, here we go, tale number two.**

**x.x.x**

**Good Night.**

**x.x.x**

Ness could not sleep. He just couldn't. No matter what he tried, he simply could not make himself feel tired. Drinking glass upon glass of warm milk had done next to nothing, having one of the staff members play the most boring classical music he could find didn't do too much, hitting himself with various objects from that one big black hammer to giant books from the library in an attempt to knock himself out only resulted in pain that, if anything at all, made him even less sleepy, running as many laps as he could around the jogging track outside did something to him, but it still wasn't enough to make him fall asleep. Two hours of trying to do so had resulted in him having a bunch of bruises on him, an aching stomach from drinking too much milk, which eventually ended up making him have to go to the bathroom really badly, a dull classical tune stuck in his head, and scrapes on his knees from falling down on the track, which had happened because he forgot to tie his shoes before beginning his run.

Luckily for him, help was on the way...

As he made his way down the grand staircase of the Super Smash Castle, he bumped into Princess Peach, who had just got back from a game of table tennis with some friends. Looking down at the much shorter PK boy, she noticed that he looked like crap. After asking him what was wrong, she learned that he was having sleeping problems, which she too saw as a very bad thing, since it was just about midnight and in her opinion, kids like Ness needed to get a lot of sleep, because from her view of things, she presumed that Ness was five years old, though everyone else knew that he was way older than that. She told her sleep-needy friend to follow her as he though of ways to make him fall asleep. The gears in her head cranked and spun as she began to think. She also listened to Ness as he told her what he had tried already.

''Hm, let's see here... what are some good ways to make one fall asleep? Your case is a toughie. I don't think I've ever heard of someone who drank thirteen glasses of warm milk and still not feel sleepy. I haven't heard of many people your age that could stay awake through hearing some classical music. Running around doesn't tend to work too much; physical activity only gets your blood going. Hitting yourself never works, I know that from firsthand experience. Hm... I'm a bit stumped on this one, my friend. But let's not lose hope. We'll think of something,'' she promised the boy as he followed the pink princess closely, his head down, focused at the rugged floor of the hallway that they walked down. He had his doubts about Peach's promise. From what he had heard about her, she was about as bright as a nearly-dead light.

It wasn't until they had walked down and through five floors of the castle that Peach finally came up with something. Ness sighed in relief as the light bulb went off over her head; his feet were killing him. That, and he was about to call it quits and continue to fall asleep on his own. He looked up at the princess, who grabbed his arm and began to drag him across the floor as she bolted. She didn't realize that her friend was getting rugburn until she had reached her destined location and looked down to see his face looking like he just got poked with a needle, letting out a long 'ow'.

Peach led her friend down a rather dark hallway. It was one of those halls that had poor lighting to it. At first, Ness couldn't really see anything other than a few doors down the path, but when Peach pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, he could see more of the place as they made their way down it. The walls were peeling a bit and most of the paintings on the wall were creepy and most of them were either uneven or had fallen off the wall entirely. There was no rug, just the hard wooden floor. It looked like the staff had taken it out for usage in other areas of the castle. He happened to notice that a couple of the doors were missing knobs and had a big 'X' spray painted onto them.

The hall was one of those dead end hallways that didn't have a window at it. Instead, there was an animal there. He was a white furred dog with black eyes and bushy eyebrows of the same color. To the boy, it looked like somebody went and drawed them on there with one of those big markers that he wasn't allowed to touch ever. The dog had a guitar in his hand, but no pick. He sat on a small, cardboard box as he played a song. The animal looked up at him and the princess as the flashlight shined on him and they approached him.

''Hey,'' the dog greeted them in a calm and relaxed manner. ''How's it going? I didn't know that you Fighters stayed up this late. But, that's not a problem. Do as you please.''

''Hello, there, K.K.,'' said Peach as Ness learned the musician's name. ''I was wondering if you could help out me and my friend, Ness.''

''Sure. Why not? What does he need?''

''Ness can't sleep and really needs his rest. Could you play a song that will help him feel tired, like, a lullaby or something? It would really mean a lot to the both of us.''

''A lullaby? Sure, I can do that. It's kind of quiet here, anyways. Where does Ness sleep?''

''He'll lead the way.''

''Got it.''

''Wait, do we need to pay you? If so, I can always-''

''Nah, I'll be fine. I'll do it for free.

''Okay, then. Ness, would you lead the way for K.K.?''

**x.x.x**

When they got back to Ness's bedroom, they began to set things up. Peach had Ness get ready by having the boy put on his pajamas and get into bed, something that he wished that he had thought of before. It might have helped out earlier. She tucked him in and backed away, letting K.K. do his thing. Ness looked at Peach, then to K.K., then to the ceiling. He noticed a cobweb in the corner while doing so. K.K. Got himself ready by placing his sitting box next to the child's bed. He began to mess with the strings of his guitar, making sure that they were all evenly tightened before he started. The room was quiet for a minute's worth...

''Okay, here we go. Clear your mind and close your eyes while I play the tune. Let nothing that you hear get to you. If you do all this, you should be asleep by the time I'm finished the song,'' K.K. instructed Ness. As he did what the talking dog told him to do, he heard the others talking amongst each other quietly.

''What's the song that you're gonna play?''

''...K.K. Lullaby.''

''Oh... why didn't I think of that... silly me...''

_At first, there was nothing but blackness in the eyes his mind. It stayed like until he began to hear the sound of a guitar being played. It was a soft little tune, with a cleverly simple composition. Ness couldn't believe it, but the music was actually causing him to imagine things as lines of different colors began to take over the darkness. What left him more surprised was that these weren't lines he was imagining. They were dragons, the kind of dragons that looked like snakes a bit. They came in what seemed like every color that there was, even black and white. He could see the black one between red and gray. They flew throughout the black world in a mismatched rainbow, going in what thought was a circle as they became more easy to see. Ness's mind felt soothed as he watch the pretty lights fly throughout the void of nothingness, making it look like anything but nothingness._

_After a little while of watching them fly through the sky, making loops and performing tricks together, the boy noticed that the dragons were starting to fly faster and that they were now spinning in a smaller and more circular path. They began to assume some kind of odd formation as they flew closely together, side-by-side. Ness couldn't understand why they were doing this at first, but he began to think of an idea as they began to fly in a swirl pattern, going even faster than before, picking up more speed with each second. They began to merge somehow as their bodies stuck together and formed one giant, multicolored dragon that began to stretch its body out as it made a swirl shape, like those swirly patterns on snail shells. When the swirl was complete, the dragon collided with part of its body and suddenly exploded, sending light of many colors all over the blackness, making it black no more, save the black parts of the dragon. Then there was a flash that made everything white._

_The flash cleared, and Ness found himself in what appeared to the bottom of an ocean. He looked at his hands as he realized that we could move around now. He swam through the water effortlessly, looking down at the coral and the starfish on the sea floor. He looked up to see schools of tiny fish swimming by him. The fish looked like little globs of light as their glittery bodies reflected the light that came down from above. Ness stared in awe as he watched them pass by in what appeared to be in the millions. There was too many to even count. Just as he was about to follow them, he noticed that the light was starting to dim out a bit as things got darker. He looked around him and realized that the fish were now swimming towards him. By the time he figured this out, they already had him surrounded. He watched as they began to swim around him and left him with just about no room to move. He then felt like he was ascending, and before he knew it, he was sent out of the water by the fish. He found high in the dark purple sky, spotted with tiny red dots. He looked at them as he fell down. He expected to feel water when he got back down, but instead, he felt a pillow. He sat up and looked down, and sure enough, there was a giant pillow beneath him. He looked up and realized that he was now on a small island with palm trees in the center of it._

_He got off the pillow and dusted himself off. He then noticed somebody a slight distance from him. It was K.K.. Ness approached him, waiting for him to say hello or something like that, but he didn't. He kept on playing. Ness watched him pull the strings of his guitar in silence. Ness couldn't help but lower his head as his eyes got a bit heavy. He heard whistling and shot back up, looking at the dog. He whistled to himself with his own tune, and then he began to sing... in animalese. Though Ness couldn't understand a word he was saying, he felt calmed by his singing, even though he thought that his singing was a bit silly._

_Then, he began to feel tired. The feeling hit him hard and heavy. His eyes closed completely as he yawned, letting his body go and falling into the sand of the island, which was warm and soft, like a mattress or something. As K.K.'s voice began to get a bit louder, Ness opened his eyes a bit and noticed that there was something falling from cotton candy-like clouds in the skies. They were blankets. It was raining blankets. A purple one landed over all of his body, except for his head. The blanket was nice and warm and fluffy, as if it was just pulled out of the dryer. The blanket and the sand were very cozy. He let himself drift off as K.K. Kept playing and the blankets kept coming down. In the distance, the shiny fish could be seen jumping out the water and plunging back in out of fun, making high-pitched giggle-like sounds as they soared through the air and went down into the water, then back up again..._

**x.x.x**

Back in reality, the lights in the child's room went off as Peach and K.K. left the room. The princess closed the door slowly as she looked into the room one more time, looking at Ness. She smiled as she whispered 'good night' to him, then shut the door as quietly as she could.

Ness had finally fallen asleep.

**x.x.x**

_**The end.**_

**x.x.x**

**Yes, it was shorter than Bow Bow was, but there's a reason for it being that way. The majority of these tales are supposed to be around this length. Bow Bow somehow ended up deviating away from that standard. Guess my motivation got the best of me when I was making it. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get tale three up as soon as I can, but in the mean time, just stay tuned. Goodbye. (And don't forget to say good night to Ness before you leave).**

**XxX WrittenWithPencils XxX**


End file.
